<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Killing Me Slowly by Dark Angel (NiaChase), NiaChase</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148987">Killing Me Slowly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel'>Dark Angel (NiaChase)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase'>NiaChase</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Bad Parenting, Bottom Ciel Phantomhive, Child Murder, Ciel Phantomhive is Annoyed, Insanity, M/M, Minor Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, My First Work in This Fandom, Pedophilia, Possessive Sebastian, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Survival of the Fittest, Swordfighting, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Top Sebastian, deadly disease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:08:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/Dark%20Angel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiaChase/pseuds/NiaChase</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving orders from the queen about a deadly disease and a series of child deaths too abnormal to ignore, Ciel and Sebastian go check the area out, but they may be getting more than what they are bargaining for.<br/>Meanwhile, Alois's dream for a good life always seems unattainable unless he was about to face death. Is there a bright future for him or will he ever get his wish?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ciel Phantomhive/Alois Trancy, Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UPDATE WILL BE SLOW!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One, Two, Three, Four.<br/>
</p><p>Never fear death anymore.
</p><p>Five, Six, Seven, Eight.
</p><p>The only feeling you feel is hate. 
</p><p>Nine,Ten, Turn and spin.
</p><p>Let the devil's dance begin. 
</p><p>The two opponents turned around, each holding up their swords. This wasn't a game, this was life and death. The two young boys looked into each other's eyes, one showing fear while the other held coldness. </p><p>One didn't know what was going on or why, but he knew the boy across from him, who welcomed him in the cold room. The barely kept fire hardly warming the room as many sniffled and sneezed, huddling under thin blankets. 
</p><p>The poor boy never asked about the infected scars.
</p><p>The one with cold eyes attacked first, coming for the unsure boy who had the common sense to block and move. The attacker didn't hold back, every swing filled with lust for victory. It was almost like dancing. His footsteps light as he twirled and leap to harm the boy. The young boy never fought back, as if he cared. 
</p><p>No cares here. 
</p><p>This boy was way too trusting, but he was new and it was time to show him the rules. He turned with his sword, his opponent catching the movement and blocking the strick that almost took off his head.</p><p> "What are you doing?" The young boy asked.</p><p> He smiled maliciously, his opponent was on the defense and running.</p><p> "First rule, Don't trust anyone. You will die if you do." He told the young boy, parrying and manage to cut the exposed side.</p><p> "Ah! Alois!" The boy cried.</p><p> His arms were getting wobbly, Alois spotting it will be an easy win today.
</p><p> All around the walls of the empty ballroom gathered the adults is black hoods, a hushed chant echoing around the room, a motto they live by.<br/>
</p><p>Only the strongest survive.</p><p>Alois didn't want to go back to the cold room filled with musk, hard beds, and disease. He wanted a nice room, a warm bath, and a comfy bed. Even if it was only for two days, it would be heaven. It was worth the sweat and blood if it meant living his dream for a moment.</p><p> So he cut the young boy's sword hand, making his drop the sword, then pressed the tip of the blade to his neck, the young boy tearing up.</p><p> "Don't be scared. Death will soon be like happiness to you. Embrace it." Alois said with a crazed look, almost as if he wished to be at the end of the sword instead of the young boy.</p><p> But just as fast the smile showed itself, it was replaced with a disgusted frown. He swiftly cut the young boy's face below his eye.</p><p> "You don't deserve such mercy. Not from me." Alois growled out. </p><p>The young boy hid his face on the floor, shaking with fear. Alois remember a time when he was like that. No more will he be a weakling like that. He turning to the judge, holding his head up with pride and victory. The Judge with a red hood and gold mask pointed at the young boy.</p><p> Alois smiled and waited to be escorted to one of the good rooms. The best can only be earned and he earned this victory reward. The young boy will learn soon or he'll die shivering in the cold and infection. </p><p>But now, Alois was about to learn why some ill-ridden kids rather stay in the cold than fight for comfort. It might be heaven, but maybe even heaven can have a piece of hell in it too.</p><p>It started off pretty innocently. He was guided to a comfy room of soft beds and soft clouds of pillows. A sweet air made him tingle and light-headed, his stomach rumbling for food. Two men in black cloaks stayed with him to fix him a bath and scrub him clean.</p><p> Alois didn't mind his skin getting scrubbed raw with harsh sponges, the grime and filth washing away, making him feel like a new cleaner person. Unknown to him, they were only prepping him for more filthiness. They tied a towel that barely covered him around his body and took him back to his bed. </p><p>There, he was fed the most delicious meals, the flavor making him moan and swoon. They spoon-fed him light food and fed him pieces of bread that melt on his tongue. For once, he wasn't eating cold soup. The juicy meat burst with flavor and the rice were fully cooked.</p><p> "Is everything well to your liken, sir?" one of the cloak men asked. </p><p>Alois nodded sleepily, the soft bed feeling what he would imagine what clouds would feel like. It was such an extreme difference from what he was used to, it felt awkward but beautiful. They took the empty plates and darken the room by closing the curtains.</p><p> "Have a wonderful night, sir," They said, walking out. </p><p>Alois didn't think to know they it wasn't nightfall yet, but the bed that soothes his body and the warmth from the covers took him to dreamland.
</p><p>But there was no safe place on earth for him to feel fully safe. 
</p><p>He was woked up by the feeling of hands on his body touching him in places he didn't quite like. Heavy weight was on his hips, hands skimming his chest and pinching his nipples.
</p><p>"He's beautiful, isn't he? So smooth and shiny like a glass doll." 
</p><p>W-What? Who are you? Get off!" Alois yelled, trying to push off whoever was on him. 
</p><p>"Stop struggling. This will make you feel good. Unless you want to go back to that disease-ridden room. So shut up and deal with it." Said the man on top of him. 
</p><p>Alois kept quiet. He didn't know what was worse. Staying in a room with death always around the corner or his dignity and pride being ripped away by a lustful man so willing to touch him.</p><p>What he done next was against his will, but he couldn't ignore who good it felt, the pain and pleasure in his veins, the building of pressure until release, his cries loud in his room. He never felt this relaxed before and it scared him that he was going to lose it. 
</p><p>"Don't go. Wanna do it again?" Alois asked. 
</p><p>Maybe it was time to add new rules to his survival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ciel sat in his study, slightly frustrated at the man before him, but it couldn't be helped. For such a nice day with the usual mayhem to only to be ruined by a letter, but business was business and he will forever serve his queen.<br/>
</p><p>"I'll consider the new design and the financial report. If I see it suitable, I send the funds for you to get started. Now leave, I have other matters to attend to." Ciel said, waving the man off.<br/>
</p><p>"Thank you, my Lord! I am grateful! Please consider it as long as you need to!" The man exclaimed before leaving.<br/>
</p><p>Ciel stood from his chair, taking the letter, and turn the window behind him, taking in the rays of the sun even though he felt gloomy despite the warmth. He had a good guess what the queen wanted.<br/>
</p><p>"My Lord, something troubles you. The meeting has gone well, a rare treat for someone to come by and not have a plan to end your life." Sebastian said with a smirk.<br/>
</p><p>"It would be boring if I didn't have a few enemies. But never mind that, we other issues." Ciel opened up the letter, his eyes skimming over the words with a grim look. "In a small town in two days travel lies a damn town full of murder and disease. They live by a motto they seem to misunderstand. The depths of what they do can make a demon as you blush." Ciel said. Sebastian chuckled.<br/>
</p><p>"You make it seem like it's my type of heaven. I'm flattered. More tea, my lord?" Sebastian recommended.<br/>
</p><p>Sebastian watched his lord turn to him, relishing in how the once young boy now growing to a young man. The once small, young lord stood tall in his upper teens, his body still very slim, but very fitting enough to make the ladies swoon. The ever-present bluish-black hair laying straight and thick down his skull, mysteriously covering his forehead. </p><p>He looked more and more like his father, but his eye held a stern coldness one would shiver if received the wrong way. The present eye-patch over the seal that bound him to his master, the physical bond any human can see, though to would never show the depth of it.<br/>
</p><p>His master was a beautiful young man.</p><p>"Only someone as deranged as you would take it as a compliment. Sickening, you are but I guess I should expect that from you. Let's not waste time now. Surely it wouldn't be too much of a task for you to gather any info you can or are you getting weak without your daily nourishment?" Ciel asked, smirking at Sebastian. </p><p>Sebastian bowed with a smile of his own on his face. Only he knew how to get his taste and even then he gets a nice show as well. To get a chance to see his master weak and beg was rare but a very good treat. "Expect a report by tonight, sir," Sebastian said.</p><p> "If presented perfectly, you might be able to get your fix," Ciel tempted. Sebastian looked up at his master, who wore a playful smile. Ciel, the queen's guard-dog yet it seems he was the dog willing to do anything for his master.<br/>
</p><p>Then again, he was told more than once he was nothing more but a pawn, but an important pawn even his master would keep close.<br/>
</p><p>"Consider it done, my lord."</p><p>----------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Alois laid on the cold floor, his mind racing as he looked at the ceiling. The sharp coldness pinched his skin and held him to reality, but it was painful every time he fought to ignore it. His first time in paradise only to still be in hell while in a comfy bed. Alois chuckled.</p><p> Life was a cruel game. He looked over at a ten-year-old boy coughing and shivering, blood spitting from his lips. Dark bags under his eyes from a lack of sleep and his cuts were a weird shade of green and purple. Everyone treated him kindly and made sure he had food, but it was clearly he was going to die.<br/>
Alois got up and walked over.<br/>
</p><p>"How are you doing?" Alois asked, the young boy turning to him before hiding his face.<br/>
</p><p>"Okay, I guess. My body hurts and it hurts to breathe, but they said I might get better soon." Said the boy.<br/>
</p><p>"And you cuts?" Alois asked.<br/>
</p><p>"It hurts, but I'm used to it," the boy said.<br/>
</p><p>Alois held his hand and gave it a squeeze. To the boy, Alois looked like a big brother he never had. He had a comforting smile and even welcome him to lay on his shoulder. The small boy cried while Alois kept quiet.<br/>
</p><p>"Am I really going to die?" the small boy asked.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't worry about it so much. Besides, it's okay to die. It won't be scary and you'll be happy. Do you really want to keep fighting and stay in this room for the rest of your life?" Alois asked.<br/>
</p><p>The boy was quiet, holding onto his torn shirt. He was afraid of death, but even staying here and fighting was scary.<br/>
</p><p>"Will you be with me until then?" The boy asked. Alois nodded.<br/>
</p><p>So Alois and the boy chatted for a while but his mind was elsewhere. He watched the young boy couch and blood leaking from his nose. His eyes looked tired but happy. That was enough consent for him and made him less guilty for what he was going to do. </p><p>When nightfall came, the young boy told him goodnight, and thank you for spending time with him. Alois nodded and told him to sleep. Maybe because the young boy was happy and had a good day, but he fell asleep fast, clinging to Alois's shirt. Alois watched him, hearing the raspy breathing and feeling the damp hair beneath his fingertips. </p><p>Such a sweet boy. </p><p>Alois sat up and took his pillow and put it on the boy's face. He sat on top and with an empty gaze, suffocated the boy. He was giving the boy eternal happiness, he just had to give in. The young boy fought underneath, everyone else waking up and watching, but no one stopped him. The boy was already sick, he was going to die anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was during nightfall when Sebastian return, Ciel mostly sticking to his study while going over numbers and considering a few fundings that were worth his name being used. But after a full day of working and Sebastian fixing his bath, he settled into the warm bath with a sigh. Sebastian took off his suit jacket and rolled his sleeves to his elbows, ready to wash his master's hair. </p><p>"You may tell me what you gathered," Ciel told him.</p><p> Sebastian spoke as he began to wash his hair. </p><p>"They don't live by the queen's boundaries, more independent with the way they are. But the issue that made it the queen's issue is that there are a few missing children allegedly kidnapped from this area. The paperwork is on your desk and on your bedside table for further explanation. What they all have in common is that they are very high and wealthy individuals. That also makes it dangerous for you as well. You may be their next victim." Sebastian said, scratching his master's scalp lightly. Ciel chuckled.</p><p> "Scotland Yard would be the ones to not to inform me. Are you sure they aren't presumed dead?" Ciel asked. </p><p>"I'm sure. No freshly graves dug nor any coffins made. I checked personally. The kids that were kidnapped seem to be during public events. A private ball, social gatherings, or city-wide events are included. So far three was taken. One during each event that has happened during the past two months." Sebastian said, now rinsing off his hair and starting to wash the young master's body.</p><p>"So I should be expecting an invitation soon within a month or perhaps they may take to spying on me. I assume you would want me to go." Ciel said. Sebastian nodded, looking at the glistening skin. </p><p>"Correct. It'll be one less mess I would have to clean up and I can focus on staying on schedule." Sebastian thought.</p><p> Spies and burglars tend to leave too much of a mess when wanting to kidnap someone, which is their biggest problem. So much evidence and people getting involved.
</p><p>There were important matters like what to fix for breakfast, lunch, and dinner.
</p><p>"You would consider that important considering you are, how do you say it, one hell of a butler," Ciel said with a teasing smile.
</p><p>Sebastian chuckled. "I couldn't have said it better myself, my lord," Sebastian said, finishing up.
</p><p>"I assume you want your prize. It has been a while." Ciel said, leaning his head back at Sebastian.
</p><p>Sebastian hummed. Ciel's soul was worth a lengthy amount of service until he could have his sweet lips on it. To consume it until it was his. His growing master seems to like dangling it above his head. So close yet so far. But even if being treated with such manner, there was a much more visual prize not even his master can forbid him to see. 
</p><p>"Don't keep me waiting," Ciel demanded. 
</p><p>Sebastian leaned in close and made contact with his lips on Ciel's. Every movement of his tongue in the boy's mouth, the amount of energy he was gaining felt amazing, releasing a moan from his mouth. Reaching into the water, he felt his master's half-hard cock rising, Sebastian helping as he lusts for more.</p><p> During it though, Ciel felt himself getting colder and weaker, shivering in the warm bath. It made him angry how easy Sebastian can play him like a fiddle, his mind slipping as his pleasure rose. Nearing death's door yet Sebastian never letting him cross over as every tease and stroke grounded him. </p><p>It just made his release so much sweeter. Sebastian stopped kissing him as his master cried out quietly during his release. It felt like he was gaining fresh air yet so harshly. It was too perfect, Ciel's own secret addiction. Ciel pushed Sebastian away. 
</p><p>"Is that enough?" Ciel said sternly, glaring at Sebastian while the butler himself looked pleased. 
</p><p>He decided not to answer, the question wasn't really meant to. He helped his master out and drained the water. Then he dried off his master, Ciel's skin beautifully soft and the scent was quite sweet. He walked the naked boy to the bed and fetched his night attire, but never got the chance to put it on him. 
</p><p>"There are no need for those. Hurry up and turn out the lights. You won't be leaving." Ciel said. Sebastian smiled, looking cocky to Ciel. 
</p><p>"Shall I undress now then?" Sebastian asked. 
</p><p>"Don't act brand new. As I said, it has been a while." Ciel said. 
</p><p>Sebastian chuckled.
</p><p>"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said before blowing out the candles. 
</p><p>Ciel saw himself needing a moment of weakness and relief. It never took long for Sebastian to undress and it never took long for the demon to tease his weak spots, the goal always for Ciel to call for him. Not for help, but for need. It was the times he felt superior, watching his master moan and beg below him. To feel his master tighten around him, to feel his fingers digging his back, to hear the sweet noises and see the sweet faces that made him aim for the best every night. 
</p><p>"Sebastian!" 
</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------
</p><p>"Ahh!" Alois yelled, holding onto the man above him, much-needed release finally arriving. 
</p><p>He huffed on the soft sheets and pillows, the once hard rod slipping out of him as the man got up. Alois chuckled, the familiar feeling of semen leaking out of his ass. </p><p>"You always were the best," Alois said dreamily before flipping onto his stomach.</p><p> The man himself cleaning himself up handed him a cloth, but it went ignored as Alois paid attention to the man himself. So serious and sometimes rude, but beautiful. He was the head of the place, the one who controlled who gets medicine. It wasn't enough to give to everyone and rumor had it that someone ruin the supply amount. If he needed a good lay to get his frustration out, Alois was always requested.
</p><p>He felt a little honored. 
</p><p>"I guess something went wrong this time. People are so unreliable with important materials. Or careless. You are careless, but you treat me like a prized possession at times. I don't know whether to be happy or angry." Alois said. 
</p><p>The man chuckled. 
</p><p>"Is that so? You think of me as careless? I guess you are not wrong. I wouldn't call you a prized possession but a possession all the same." The man said. 
</p><p>Alois pouted. 
</p><p>"What you consider a prize is actually filth," Alois retorted. 
</p><p>"Do you want to become my prize, my dear?" The man asked. 
</p><p>Alois stayed silent for a moment. A favor? It would get him out of the filthy room downstairs. It was getting crowded. He would rather wait until a few more people die before he should head back. 
</p><p>"Sure, what do you need me to do?" Alois asked. 
</p><p>"Ciel Phantomhive. Know him, get him, keep him, kill him. There are plenty of bounties for his head, especially being the queen's royal mutt and all. You do that, you will be the first to receive the medicine and live." The man said. Alois smiled. 
</p><p>This was going to be fun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>